


Playing with a Full Deck

by Rey129



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey129/pseuds/Rey129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jodie shows up at Teitan elementary school with two kids, a young boy a few years older than Conan's apparent age, and a girl about the same age as Shinichi's true age. What catches Conan and Haibara off guard is how much the girl knows, from their shrinking to the inner workings of the Black Org and their goals to the Gosho Boys' families. She even knows who Subaru Okiya is! Who is this girl, and how does she relate to a gem that glows red in the night and is being hunted down by our favorite Kaitou?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Joker

"Conan-kun, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Ran called for her young charge. The boy just sighed, slipping on his hooded vest and stepped out of his room.

For two years now, Shinichi had been stuck in the body of a child, and they weren't all that closer to bringing down the Black Org than they were when he first changed. Ran was starting to lose hope that Shinichi would ever come home, not that it was from lack of trying, it's just that Haibara, despite actually getting their hands on a sample of APTX 4869, stated that there is one chemical in the poison that not in her calculations, and is unknown to her. The very chemical that also happens to be the smoking gun to their problem, as Haibara later found out when experimenting without it.

"Morning, Ran-nee-chan!" Conan called, beaming his 'I'm such an innocent little child, aren't I?' smile at her. Ran looked down at the faux child, and couldn't help but smile. Though she still hurt from the lose of her best friend, Conan brought the light that let her smile even when she wanted nothing more to do than cry.

They both quickly ate breakfast while Kogoro shuffled out of his room to grab a cup of coffee before joining them. They all ate in relative quiet, if you didn't count the scarfing sounds Kogoro was making. After putting their dishes by the sink, Conan and Ran hurried to grab their school bags.

"Ittekimasu!" they called, rushing down the stairs, barely hearing Kogoro's mumbled 'itterashai'. The two youths walked down the street, chattering about what Conan was relearning in his class. Along the way, they met up with the other Shonen Tantei-dan and continued to school. Upon getting there, however, is when things started to deviate from normal practice.

Upon reaching the school gate, they spotted a familiar looking navy blue Peugeot 607. As they walked towards the car, a woman stepped out of the car, followed shortly behind by two kids. One looked to be no older than a couple of years older than the true kids next to him, and was bouncing around, excited for being there. Next to the child looked like an older version of the child, about 17 years old. The older of the two children had mid-length blond hair tied back in a low ponytail, and her eyes were a chocolate-brown shade. Her brother, from appearances, had far shorter hair that rested on his head, but was already starting to defy gravity as some strands started to stand on their own.

All this would seem to be a normal scene of a mother coming to look at a school she wanted to enroll her kids in, had it not been for the woman they were with happened to be none other than Jodie Starling, a FBI agent working on the Black Org Case, and well-known among the group. Stepping even closer, Jodie turned and saw the group of 6. The teen with Jodie also seemed to notice as her eyes widened slightly and she mouthed something that only the boy could hear, as he looked confused and turned towards them.

All of a sudden, a chill ran down Conan's spine as the corners of the girl's mouth quirked up into a grin. Before the chill finished its course, hands grasped either of his shoulder and a body pressed against his back. Looking out of his eyes, he saw Haibara cowering behind him, the death grip rooting him in place as much as the fear was doing to her.

The two tensed even more as the girl stalked over to their group. She stopped right in front of Conan and lowered herself down to their eye level, smiling a seemingly friendly smile. Conan knew well that it was fake, he'd done the same thing millions of times before, and he tensed up even more. The girl tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes, as if attempting to put to rest the fears that seemed to plague the two, but her words as she opened her mouth did the exact opposite.

"Ohayou, Sherry-chan!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is chapter one of PWAFD. I am really sorry if anyone is OOC!
> 
> Oh, and the two kids are Rey Marian Suojelija and Mico Viaton Suojelija. No, Rey is not based one me, despite the name similarities. Rey is just a name I really do like. Rey looks like this: http://fav.me/d63qgem


	2. Playing the Two of Spades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan freezes up a bit too much because of someone who knows a little more than she should.

Conan's eyes widened as his mouth dropped slightly and his and Haibara locked in place. The girl continued squatting down to their eye level, smiling, similar to a child who just got a hard problem right. Around them, everyone looked between the three with confusion evident on all their faces. Jodie just raised an eyebrow while blond just blinked and looked at the blonde teen. Silence ran over the group.

"Hmm? Don't tell me I'm mistaken! But you look just like her, even the same age too! Plus, I'm so sure that she lives in this area!" The girl exclaimed, shock rolling over her face, though it was a flimsy mask. Thankful for the break of the tension, Conan shook his head.

"Sorry, onee-chan, but there is no one here named Sherry. My name is Edogawa Conan, and this here is Haibara Ai," Conan explained, smiling. The girl blinked at him, then smiled.

"Aww how cute! Though I think you fit more as a Kudo than a Hirai, don't you agree?" Conan once again froze. _Who is this girl and just how does she know about that?_

"Excuse me," a voice asked from behind, drawing all attention to Ran, "but who are you and how do you know the Kudos?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Suojelija Rey, and that over there is my younger brother, Mico. We just moved here and are checking out the schools in the area. I'm pretty sure you all know Jodie-chan by now, though, seeing as she mentioned being a teacher at the nearby high school once," the girl stood up, gesturing to each person as she spoke. Turning back to Ran, she continued, "As for how I know the Kudos, I met the older two when they stopped by our house back in the States to ask a few questions about the case their son is working on."

"Eh? Why?" Conan called up to the two teens. _They certainly didn't mention any of this to me!_

"Well, my father works for the FBI, but they were asking me, seeing as I'm one of the witnesses for the case, much like my friend Sherry. We both lost our families because of it, and I want nothing more than to bring them to justice," the girl turned, her face downcast, as she said the last part. The whole group's eyes widened slightly at the revelation.

"I'm so sorry," Ran mumbled. The girl shook her head, a smile once again on her face.

"Nah, it's ok. Anyways, we probably shouldn't be holding you guys up, don't want to be late, ne?" She turned to the blond. "You ready, Mico? Remember, I gotta drop by some friends' places in Ekoda when we're done. It's been so long since I've seen Kai-chan and Sagu-kun. I wonder if Chikage still has that picture. Oh, before I forget, Conan-kun," the girl said, turning back, "Yukiko told me to give this to you if I saw you."

Conan reached out and grabbed a piece of paper. It was a simple little piece of paper, not that different than notes given from a certain white thief. On one side, was a simple little note, on the back, was a little phrase that automatically made Conan freeze again _(this is happening a bit too much this morning)_.

_Hisashiburi desu, Kudo Shinichi, Miyano Shiho_

_~The aquatic eagle left by the crows_

Haibara leaned over his shoulder to get a look at what could shock him still. Her eyes widened as she read the note. Her lips moved, though no one heard what she said, well, no one but the boy standing directly in front of her. _Impossible._

They didn't notice the three foreigners leave, nor their own group giving the two pseudo children concerned looks. Ayumi tried to peer at the note over Conan's other shoulder while Mitsuhiko and Genta tried peering over his head. "What does it say, Conan-kun?"

This snapped Conan and Haibara out of their daze and brought them back to reality. "Ah, it's nothing," Conan chuckled nervously, tucking the note in his pocket. Turning back to the group, he gave them a nervous smile, "We better hurry. We don't want to be late!" He turned and took off onto the school campus, followed behind quickly by the rest of the Shounen Tantei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any confusion, I use the French spelling of adjectives to differentiate the genders (ie: blond/brunet is male, blonde/brunette is female). Also, when Rey says Conan looks more like a Kudo than a Hirai, she is referring to Edogawa Ranpo's real name, which is Hirai Taro.


	3. Three of Clubs and Four of Daimonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and Hakuba go to the Kuroba residence after school to meet an old family friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably have mentioned this before, but is set 2 years after the start of both D. Conan and M. Kaito.

Kaito was bored. Very bored. Aoko was out sick, Hakuba decided to borrow Aoko's aquatic life picture collection, and the entire class decided to take pictures, just in case, the last time they went to the aquarium. _What, did Aoko tell the whole class?_ Kaito grumbled, clearly not happy. The only one who didn't have to worry about bringing pictures was Akako, and that was only because Kaito feared being turned into a finny thingy.

The bell sung out, calling an end to the day. Kaito was about to bolt, wanting to go mess with Nakamori and return the previous heist and get back before his mom got angry at him. Before he was out the door, his phone went off. He pulled it out and noticed one new text from said woman. _She probably wants me home to yell at me some more._

After the last run in with Snake left Kaito bedridden for a few days, Chikage grounded the poor boy for doing something reckless and letting himself get shot. It wasn't his fault that the assassin after his life decided to aim for his glider in an attempt to ground him! _Thankfully he hasn't tried head-shots,_ Kaito commented, thinking back to all the previous run-ins with the would-be assassin.

Kaito glanced over the text after pressing accept. He skimmed the message, eyes widening as he continued.

_Hurry home. An old friend came by to visit, and she wants to talk with you. PS, also, bring along your detective friend, Hakuba._

Kaito wished this were a joke. His mother never told him to bring over Hakuba! But sure enough, the message clearly read for him to bring the Brit to his home, where all the evidence to prove Kaito was Kid was hidden _behind a picture in his room._

_Mom, do you want me to be thrown in jail?!_ Kaito screamed in his head. He turned and saw the Brit leaving the classroom. Kaito quickly hurdled over the desks, praying his mom secured the picture to prevent Hakuba from finding the "Kid-cave". He quickly caught up to the detective and snagged him by the collar, dragging him towards the front gate.

"Oi, Kuroba-kun, release me this instant!" Hakuba called, struggling to get away. In answer, Kaito showed the detective the message, not once letting go of either the teen or his phone. This quieted him down, fearing what would happen to him should he refuse. The Brit had heard horror stories about the woman from both Kaito and Aoko, and would not want to have her annoyed with him.

Kaito would have lead the detective around for awhile, taking him down side streets, going in circles just to throw him off, but knew it would be useless. If the detective wanted to know where the magician lived, he would just have to ask Aoko. Kaito really had to wonder why his father let him become friends with the daughter of the inspector who was trying to put his, then, father's, and now his, alter ego. _Maybe it's the same reason behind my given name._

The trip passed in relative silence, the air tense between them. Kaito had long since let go of Hakuba and was walking ahead of him, muttering about how cruel lady luck was being to her normal favorite and harsh it was despite him being such a great gentleman. Hakuba snorted at this. Kaito may act like a gentleman, but Hakuba had never heard of one who makes a habit of stealing from people, taunting law enforcement, or dying a person's hair unnatural colors.

They finally rounded a corner and were met with an ordinary looking house. Now, for a group of _sane_ people, there was nothing to be surprised about, but the present party was a bit far from sane, one being a thief who wore all white to steal and the other a classmate who was trying to arrest said thief. In front of the teens was an ordinary looking house, one that looked like it belonged to a typical family, not one that housed the Kaitou Kid. Hakuba kept on glancing between the nameplate and the house, but no, it kept saying Kuroba.

"Mom wouldn't let Dad do anything outrageous with the house when they first built, if that is what you're wondering about," Kaito told him, noticing what the detective was doing. He started up the short walkway without glancing at his classmate. "Come on, we better get this done. I don't like the idea of a guy who insists I'm Kid in my house." Hakuba followed, pushing the thought of _Kurobas_ living in a _normal_ house.

They took of their shoes, Kaito calling his greeting while Hakuba muttered his while slipping on slippers the other provided. It was then that they both noticed the extra shoes at the front. _I would have to say a woman, a child and an adult… Did this friend bring their family?_ Kaito noted, hearing laughter coming from the direction of the living room.

"Aww, Chika-chan, Kai-chan looks so cute!" A high voice met them as the teens turned the corner. There was Kaito's mother sitting with two foreigners, flipping through a book, and what appeared to be their mother across the table.

"Shouldn't we be paying attention to the assignment, Rey?" the woman scowled, clearly not happy with how things were going. The older of the two foreigners on the couch, a teen, glanced at her with a smile and shook her head.

"You need to learn to loosen up, Jodie-chan! Not everything needs to be about assignments and work. Not even Akai was this bad," the teen, Rey, shot back. Okay, clearly not mother and daughter, unless it's an estranged relationship.

"Ah, Kai-chan, okaeri*. And you must be Hakuba-kun, nice to finally meet you," Chikage, said, turning to the two standing in the doorway. The other three turned to see them. Rey's eyes light up before she handed the book to the little boy sitting next to her. Before either had a chance to even move, she was already half the distance that was previously between them.

"KAI-CHAN! SAGU-KUN! IT'S BEEN WAY TOO LONG! LOOK AT HOW MUCH YOU'VE GROWN!" she cried, wrapping her arms around the two. Both froze, silently asking each other the same question; _Who the hell is this and why is she acting so familiar with us?_

"Nee-chan, I don't think they recognize you," the little boy told the girl. "It took you awhile to convince who you were to Chikage-nee-san, remember? Plus, didn't you say last time you say them, you looked 'different'?"

"No way! I was certain at least Kai-chan would remember who made him unable to enjoy good sea food!" Rey called, releasing the boys. Kaito quickly processed what was just said.

"THAT WAS YOU?! But I thought that woman was an adult, no my age!" He quickly hid behind Hakuba, using him as something of a meat shield from the grinning teen. She just stood there grinning, but anyone who knew the magician knew never to trust a grin like that.

"Ah, come on, I'm sure you know a little trick you're rival, Hirai-kun, uses, right? Same idea, only double!" She explained. Kaito and Hakuba's eyes both narrowed. Whoever this girl was, she clearly knew a lot, too much in Kaito's opinion. _She even knew Tantei-kun's little secret!_

"Didn't you mention Hirai during you're talk with Boss? Saying something about him looking more like a Kudo than a Hirai… But Boss's only rival, known to the public is…" the woman's mumbled before her eyes widened with recognition. She automatically jumped, ready to pounce on the two.

Rey stepped in between them. "The person you are thinking of has no criminal record outside of minor misdemeanors of breaking and entering as well as some property damage, all of which I cleared with James before coming here, Jodie." Her voice was like steel, ending any argument then and there. "Besides, these two have information that might be useful to us, and I don't think that they would help if we threw them in jail over just mere speculation."

Hakuba took this chance to get some say in the argument happening in the room. "What kind of information do you have in mind?"

Rey's lips twitched up into a smile again and she chuckled a bit. "About two that make people wonder why they should be afraid of things that slither or crawl on all eights." She turned and sat in the chair next to the couch, seeming totally in control; not that there was any reason to doubt that, seeing how effectively she was leading all of them.

"And what's in it for us?" Hakuba asked, not taking his eyes of the blonde.

"For you, not much, aside from faim for helping take down the largest criminal organization in known history along side the FBI, CIA, as well as many other international agencies, and some of the sharpest young minds the world has to offer."

"And for me?" Kaito added, clearly not enjoying what was happening.

"Revenge, clearance of your record up until the organizations take down, and the gem you hunt." This statement caused everyone but the boy on the couch and Chikage to do a double take, though Kaito for different reasons than Jodie and Hakuba.

"You can't be serious?!" all three shouted. As if in response, her face deadpanned yet she stayed silent.

"You can't be serious. Do you know what that means. Letting go an internationally wanted criminal just because he did one good deed. You know it doesn't work like that, you're proof of that!" Jodie yelled at her.

"As I've stated before, he doesn't have much of a criminal record, and also, he's done more than just one good deed. His policy 'No one gets hurt' is as famous as he is, and he holds up to that. I know for a fact that at several heists, he has been shot at, but have you heard of anyone else getting hurt from that, despite how many hostages could easily be taken is a situation like that? Besides, his situation and mine are completely different."

"Are you serious?" Kaito asked, hope in his eyes. "Not only will you help put Snake and his cohorts behind bars, but you'll also give me Pandora?" He looked her straight in the eye, letting his poker face slip for just a moment. Hakuba's eyes widened at this. The magician never let anyone in, not even his close friends, and here he was, pleading with a person he barely knows, letting himself be so bare in front of her.

"Yes, I am dead serious. They will be held for their crimes, a few of them possibly receiving the death penalty, and they will never hurt anyone again, plus you will get the very jewel Toichi died for. I must say, for you, it looks very favorable. Of course, I will mention that there is a chance that you will be unmasked to all those who know and trust you, but I can take measures to prevent that from happening, if you so should chose."

Silence filled the room again, everyone letting the information sink in. Hakuba had to agree, for the magician, this agreement was favorable, though there was the chance of the Nakamoris finding out, which was probably what was causing the hesitation. Sometimes, Hakuba pitied him, being friends with the girl who hated your alter-egos guts and all.

Kaito thought deeply about it. He could just imagine Snake behind bars, paying for his crimes, Pandora in hand, about to be destroyed for good, and Aoko's face. He knew how deeply it would hurt her should she find out, yet the reward was too great. This was what he spent the last 2 years fighting for, and now he had the chance to obtain it. There was no way he would let this chance slip away.

"I'm in."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I know the characters are OOC in this chapter, and I'm sorry! But you do get a hint on who Rey is…


	4. Five of Hearts Joins the Hand

The bell ran out, closing classes for the day. Most of Kobayashi-sensei's class jumped up, ready to bolt home so they could play with their friends. The three kids of the Shounen Tantei were no exception. Before Conan was finished putting away all his supplies, they were bouncing in front of his desk, eyes filled with excitement that any actor might have a hard time trying to imitate. _Unless they were as childish as the kids are…_ Conan thought back to his mother.

Once the two non-children were ready, all five took off to home. Sadly, before they could leave, Conan's luck showed just how poor it could be.

"Yo!" a grinning tanned teen stood at the front gate. Beside him stood his childhood friend.

"Heiji-nii-chan, Kazuha-nee-chan, what are you two doing here?" Conan asked, sending a glare at Hattori. The teen chuckled, a little forced due to thoughts of the shorter's usual revenge tactics for these sorts of things.

"We were stoppen' by because an ol' family frien' ov our parents' is in the area, an' this aho decided ta go wanderen around the place," Kazuha explained, a glare precision aimed straight for her friend's head.

"Aww, does that mean that you guys didn't come for a case this time?" Conan said, giving his equivalent of a kicked puppy, and seeing how many times he's used it, it was very convincing. The kids, realizing what that meant, also turned their gazes, full of disappointment, at the Osakan detective. Heiji quickly froze under their gazes, clearly not as used to it as his eastern counterpart. _Ha, take that, Hattori! Now hopefully you'll stop showing up without warning or reason,_ Shinichi cackled inside his head.

"W-Well, maybe Occhan haz a case back at tha agency," Heiji added, uneasy with the kids. The corners of Conan's mouth drew up into a barely noticed grin. Hattori clearly noticed and sent a glare in return. _Yer going to get this, Kudo…_

The kids, cheered by the thought of 'helping' Kogoro with a case, started down towards the agency. The two pseudo-children and the Osaka pair followed not far behind, Kazuha walking a little ahead of the other three. When it was clear that they weren't being listened to, Haibara turned to Conan. "So, any idea what the note says?"

This got Hattori's attention. "What note?" Sighing, Conan pulled the note out of his pocket and flicked it in Heiji's direction. The teen quickly read over the note on one side, then flipped it over, his eyes widening at what it said. He quickly handed back the note. "Well, the back iz pretty obvious. Whoever wrote that note clearly knows who ya guys are, though I do have doubts on their motives. Who gave ya tha note anyways?"

"A girl who was with Jodie-sensei."

"Ya know 'er?"

"No, but she seemed to know me. While she said it was from my mom, it was clearly her who wrote the note."

"Great, now we have another creepy person who knows about ya two."

"Do you happen to know her, Haibara, because she sure seemed to know you," Conan shot in the blonde's direction.

Haibara simply shook her head. "I don't know a Suojelija Rey, but she does remind me of a person from my time back with them."

"And? Were they a scientist or something?" Conan responded, raising an eyebrow.

Another shake. "No, actually, she was in two different branches, though had the same job in both. The same job as Gin and Vodka. She went around and made sure everyone was doing their jobs, and killed them off if they weren't. She actually has a better, or worse if you look at it that way, track record than Gin."

"What do ya mean?" Hattori asked, eyeing the girl.

Smirking, Haibara replied, "Exactly as said. She's been assigned to assassinate more people than Gin, and has 100% kill record."

"What happened to her? You don't think that girl from this morning was her, do you?"

"Impossible. First off, she was killed four years ago for trying to break away. Imagine, a member wants away but is killed in the process. Remind you of something, Kudo-kun?"

"Alrigh', so if she was killed off that long ago, how can she send ya a note? Wha', did she have a kid or something?"

"Also impossible. If she did, the child would not be that old. She was 27 when she was killed, and had no relationship that ever went that far. I know, she told me herself," Haibara quickly rebuked.

"Ya two soun' like some close friens," Heiji pointed out.

"When she was bored, she would come and play in the lab. She was also a bit like Vermouth in a way that the Boss let her do whatever she wanted, not that we could rebuke much against the Boss's daughter."

The boys stopped and stared at her while that information processed. "What?! The boss had a daughter?!"

This outburst got the attention of the group ahead of them. They quickly turned around, obviously curious what could cause a comment like that. "Conan-kun, what are you guys talking about?" Ayumi asked.

"Ah, ha ha, sorry," Conan chuckled nervously, rubbing his head, "we were talking about a show that we like. Haibara just told us the ending of the latest episode, so we weren't paying too much attention to our volume."

The group gave him a disbelieving look before shrugging and going back to their conversation. Heiji and Conan quickly let out the breath they were holding before turning back to the blonde they were talking to.

"You never mentioned the Boss having a daughter, let alone you were friends with her," Conan growled.

Haibara just shrugged. "You never asked about if the Boss had kids or not, and besides, she's not his real kid. She's adopted, an orphan raised in the Organisation, and one of the best assassins they had. She even had two code names, one for each branch she worked in."

Conan just growled at her, not happy with this new information. Hattori quickly stepped in when he noticed his best friend clearly wasn't thinking 100% clearly. "Okay, and wha', by chance, were these two names."

"One was from a branch that we have yet to deal with. They mainly dealt with high-class jewelry thefts. I heard their main competitor was Kid."

This got Conan to calm down a bit, though he did mutter "Great, now Kid's involved in this. What's next, they are hunting for a way to grant immortality?"

Haibara ignored Conan's comment. "They went by the name of poisonous predators, as that's all I've heard them use, but I think it was just predators, as she said that it was almost as if nature needed to prove who was better when Steve Irwin died while bragging with another member from that branch."

"Steve Irwin?" Hattori asked, confused by the reference.

"An Australian tv-showman known as the Crocodile Hunter. He was killed by a stingray on the Great Barrier Reef."

"And from your comment, I would assume her name in that branch would be…" Conan mumbled.

"Yes, her codename was Ray, and I wouldn't be surprised if 'aquatic eagle left by the crows' was a reference to her. She always did prefer that codename over the other."

"I woul'n't be surprised, Ray sounds a lot be'er than any alcohol I've heard ov. It sounds a lot more threatenen than somethen like 'wine'," Heiji commented.

"That's actually why she chose one with a double meaning."

"And what, by chance, would that be?" Conan asked.

"One that also refers to a ghost that can either kill you or show you the face of your future spouse, an apparition known as 'Bloody Mary'. She picked out the name herself, actually enjoyed playing with that meaning, making people go through the ritual of 'summoning' her before killing them."

"That's just sick," Hattori commented, looking pale for his usual tan self. Conan stood there, color also drained from his face.

"What's sick?" The question made the two boys jump. There they were in front of the agency with Kazuha in front of them, confusion and a bit of worry on her face.

"Nothing, I was just telling these two a ghost story I heard back when I was in America," Haibara shrugged, brushing past her. The boys quickly shook their heads, trying to get their thoughts off of the late assassin before heading up the stairs to see if there was any case that could be solved.

 

* * *

 

"So, there is nothing, not even a case, that brought you guys here?" Ran asked, surprised that for once, Hattori and Kazuha showed up for no reason. She had long gotten over the two showing up unannounced, as they have done that for as long as the Moris have known the pair. Now it was just common practice to come home and see them arguing in her father's office while Conan was either watching them or doing his homework.

"Not exactly. Our parents told us ta come up and visit an ol' family frien' who just moved here, though they don know where exactly," Kazuha explained, grabbing plates to put on the dinner table. Since Ran had gotten home, Kazuha had been helping in the kitchen while the boys looked over the note Conan had received that morning. "Oh well, a' least while we're here, Heiji and Conan-kun can bon' some more."

"Conan-kun and Hattori-kun really do get along, don't they?" Ran sighed, sending a glance at the two muttering. A smile drew up on her face as she noticed how close the two were acting. They really are like brothers.

"So what do you think, Hattori?" Conan muttered, glancing between his friend and the note.

"I honestly don't know wha ta make of it. All I see is some references ta a deck of cards. I mean, it literally reads:

_'When the night seems ta be the darkest it can ge', the Joker of Black_

_With tha Aces of Clubs and Diamonds will help bring tha light Hearts protects_

_An' restore Spades and Red to their places in tha deck.'_

Da ya get it, Kudo?"

"Well, 'Hearts' and 'Spades' probably mean the ace of those respective suits, and 'Red' could mean the red joker, as those two are the only kinds of cards mentioned…"

"But wha could they represent?"

Conan's eyes widened at a realization. "Wait, Ace of Spades… I have been referenced to by the Ace of Spades. Hattori, I think this could be a reference to us, or just the case."

"Eh, how'd ya get that, Kudo?" Hattori leaned closer, trying to see what his friend meant.

"Well, as stated before, in a case, I was referred to as the Ace of Spades. What if the other Aces are also people, like the Ace of Hearts could be you."

"Not see'en the connection here, Kudo." Hattori admitted, giving his best friend an odd look.

Conan sighed, "The time 'the night seems to be the darkest' is right before dawn, or when the night ends. What if the night is a reference to the Black Organisation?"

Heiji's eyes widened. "And then tha light is the one thing that brings down tha B.O. But I'm still not seeing how I'm tha Ace of Hearts."

"What the Black Org fears is what they called the 'Silver Bullet'. That titled used to belong to the FBI agent named Akai Shuichi, but apparently one of the members seems to think that I also fit that role. Making sense yet?"

"Clear as day, though I wonder why an agent seems ta think you're the Silver Bullet who's meant ta take down tha B.O." Heiji stated, sending a glare at the shrunken-sleuth.

"What, I didn't tell you that Vermouth happens to know my real identity?"

"No, ya conveniently left that out, just like tha trip to England."

A cold sweat started to roll down Shinichi's face. "Alright, that was my fault. I'm sorry. Anyways, what do you think the rest of the riddle could mean?"

Hattori glared at his friend a little while before sighing, giving into the change of conversation. "No idea who tha other aces could be, or tha first joker, but tha second could be 'jou-chan, as it says 'restore tha spades and red to their places in the deck'. If yer the Ace of Spades, then I think that 'restore' is referring to returning ya to yer old body."

"So you're suggesting that maybe this Joker of Black could hold the key to the returning us to our original body?"

"It's the best shot I've got." Hattori responded, shrugging. Suddenly, the phone went off in the office.

"Mori Detective Agency, how can I help you?" the boys heard Ran answer. "… May I ask who's calling? … Alright, just a second. Conan, a friend's on the phone and wants to talk to you!"

"Alright, Ran-nee-chan!" Conan called back. He picked up the phone next to him as Ran put her's back. "Hello?"

"Hello, Cool Guy, how are things going with your girlfriend?" A voice sneered on the other side of the phone. Conan's eyes shot open and nearly dropped the phone. Hattori, noticing how his friend got pale jumped to his side, trying to listen to the other end of the phone. "Aww, it's not nice to leave a woman hanging, Cool Guy. If someone call you, it's best to respond."

Regaining his sense, Conan growled. "Vermouth, what do you want? Hoping I'll hand Haibara over again? Or are you just taunting me?"

"Now why would I do that? I just am calling because I have some information that you might want, and am willing to make a deal with you."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that we found a nice place to roost for a while, and was wondering if you would like a bit of information."

A pause followed her comment before Conan responded. "What kind of information?"

Laughter could easily be heard on the other side. "Oh, just something I know you've been trying to get for over two years. How to get to our boss."

"And what would the Boss's favorite want with me taking down her boss. I mean, if he goes down, so do you."

"Au contraire, Cool Guy, you see, the deal is that you get the information and I go free."

"Wha?! No, not happening. Yer all going to jail, boss and all. There is no way yer getting out of this, Vermouth!" Hattori hissed into the phone, forgetting he was supposed to stay quiet.

"Hmm… Your little friend isn't interested? After all the trouble I went through to find a phone booth? Do you know how hard it is to find one now and days. I mean, they used to be on every block, but know almost impossible to find."

"I really don't care, Vermouth. But you still yet to say all you have to get out of this deal." Conan shot back, ignoring Hattori's shocked look at him.

"Ah, much more open-minded, aren't we? No, that's all I will get out of this deal. You get to take down the people you have been hunting for two years and I get to go free, no questions asked. And don't think that if you get your friend gets it instead of you, you can get it. No, if anyone takes that information and gives it to you, I will still get off free. Do we have a deal?"

Shinichi thought for a moment before replying. "Deal, now tell time for your end."

"Good boy. Now, we are working in a nice little apartment, in downtown Beika. Tomorrow, at about 5, there will be some business, and not many people will be there. You can get in, get your information, and get out, but make it quick. Gin is supposed to make a show after the business, and we all know what would happen if he spotted you, don't we?"

"Don't need to worry about that, as I have no plans for being spotted by him. Anyways, if that is all you have to say, I'm going now. Good bye Vermouth."

"Talk to you another time, Cool Guy." Shinichi hung up the phone before turning to Heiji.

"Well, it looks like we got some excitement for tomorrow, now don't we?"

Hattori just stood there, before he broke out laughing. "Yer insane, ya know that, right?"

"Oi, I'm about as sane as somebody that believes it's possible for a teen to shrink into the body of a child. Now come on, looks like Ran and Kazuha finished dinner." Conan jumped off the couch and joining the rest of the household at the table. Heiji just shook his head at his friend before joining him at the table.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is chapter one of PWAFD. I am really sorry if anyone is OOC!
> 
> Oh, and the two kids are Rey Marian Suojelija and Mico Viaton Suojelija. No, Rey is not based one me, despite the name similarities. Rey is just a name I really do like. Rey looks like this: http://fav.me/d63qgem


End file.
